Captivity
by Dramioneferus101
Summary: She was bruised and beaten, chained in the corner, looking like the animal she was. But still she had the cheek to spit right into his face. Mudbitch has no idea what was coming her way.
1. Chapter 1

It was surreal that only one year ago he was miserably sitting at the slytherin table staring sullenly at his meal, and now look at him. He would laugh if he could just open his mouth, but unfortunately it was firmly jarred shut and swollen. Fucking dickhead death eaters couldn't even aim right, never knew how to follow simple instructions. They were meant to crucio his heart but no, the twats got his right shoulder instead. Now it's dangling there like a bloody pinata. He, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, was the most talented when it came to pain, he could torture a man right to the brink of insanity, never failing to get the information he needed. A Malfoy always has and always will get his own way. He was a trusted and very valuable servant to his Lord Voldermort, especially with the unfortunate passing of Severus.

But even Draco had to admit, this situation really was unpromising. He had severely pissed off the dark lord, and this time there didn't seem a way to slither out. His usual tidy and pulled back silver locks were a tangled heap, clinging to his forehead. Draco's prim and proper appearance had become a disheveled mess.

'Mummy and Daddy aren't here to rescue you this time Drakey poo, looks like Auntie Bella might have to send ickle Dwaco down to visit them' Bellatrix cackled insanely.

Draco rolled his eyes, he was well passed finding his Aunts threats terrifying. However her real undying love lay with The Dark Lord and if he gave her the thumbs up, Draco might as well dig his own grave. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Bound magically by chains he was in no position to negotiate, fuck he had to do it. _Salazar forgive me. _He had to beg.

'Bella. Bella, before you do something fucking impulsive and rash, can you just remember I am your last living relative who actually agrees with you. I am the last family member who wants purity among every Witch, Wizard and child. Mudbloods are a disgrace to our culture, they physically make me sick. Think about it, when I am gone, that's it! There will be no more Malfoys. One of the most famous supporters of The Dark Lords cause, gone forever. And we are fucking awesome when we go on raids, together we get all the information we need, and extra. I know I've stepped in deep shit this time, but I can be punished, I can. Think about what's already been achieved now He's in power. Mudbloods cower in the street, they only come into contact with us after scrubbing the shit from our loos. Most the order is on the run or in hiding. Come on Bella.'

Bellatrix stared at Draco for a considerable amount of time. And slowly the corners of her mouth turned up and she was full on grinning at him. With an unhinged glint in her eye she steadily began to lift up her wand arm.

Suddenly Draco was jerking on the floor. It was like all the blood pumping around his body immediately froze and began to desperately try and break free through the skin, hot sparks of fire slowly roasted Draco from within. Bellatrix's crucio was her master party trick. Half an hour of this and the average man would doubtlessly crack. But draco had been under the wrath of many of His Lords crucio's and could hold his composure for a few hours before his walls would begin to break.

* * *

'I said get off me! Did you hear? I asked if you would kindly take your hand out of my hair.' The birds nest was being roughly pulled by some grimy follower of Voldermorts.

'Cutie, I just looked at the record and there is no sign of a pureblood named Monica Wilkins.' The death eater stared at the sheet with doubt. You could tell he was not the brightest bulb in the box.

Hermione had done impressively well to be ignored this long, working humbly as a cleaner in a dingy cafe was not how she planned her future before, but serious times call for desperate measures. She had kept her head done this past year, only exchanging letters with the order, but no upfront meetings. Running the rebellions without actually taking part was a betrayal in her mind, but Mcgonagall insisted that she must stay safe as she was the brains to the operation. Her whole identity before the terrible night of the battle had to be flushed away, the only thing she kept was her love and fascination with books. It was all that kept her sane. She had not given up about winning the war, she was determined, and although it seemed an impossible fight it was one she must do. Not just for her but also for her parents, and for Harry.

Everyone was looking for Hermione Granger. She was undesirable No. 1 now harry was no longer there. She new everything, the key to officially winning. To the death eaters, once Hermione is captured, the war is lost to the other side. The rebels might as well give up. Hermione Jean Granger was a sign of hope to all those against the dark. She was a symbol of the light.

'That cannot be right! Are you sure? Well I must be going, can't be late for work.' She beamed up at him and swivelled around. As Hermione began to walk away, the death eater called her back over.

'Not so fast angel, If we let people go without a proper identity check we wouldn't have as clean streets as we do today, even if you are a pretty little thing. Shame if you were a mudblood.'

Shit. Her heart began to pick up pace. Why did she have to go out past curfew. That one book could of waited till morning. The slimy man called over to another guy across the street. As the man turned his head her heart plummeted. She desperately tried to cover her face with her matted hair. _Crap._

'Dolohov, what d'ya think? Dirty or Clean?' He grabbed her head and pulled it in Dolohov's direction.

Dolohov openly gaped at Hermione. 'Crabbe you fucking retard! Do you not realise who that is!' He yelled, voice filled with excitement.

'No, Who is it?'

'That is only the brightest cunt of her age, Hermione Granger, you arsefuck!'

_Oh Bugger_.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco didn't remember falling unconscious but a psychotic laugh forced his eyes to unwillingly open wide enough to see the most sickening sight. Fuck he was dead. Well worse than dead because he had only seen that look on his Aunts face only a few times and the reasons were vile enough to make a person physically heave. She came and sat down on the empty chair to his left.

'Your very lucky, Draco.' Smirked Bella, 'The Dark Lord has decided to spare you.'

Draco sharply turned to look directly at his Aunt. But then, wincing in pain, had to shut his eyes remembering the earlier spells cast on him.

'See, something very incredible has happened whilst you've been dozing. Something so unbelievable, M'lord has reconsidered his earlier request of your disposal. He was adamant you were to die and I was adamant I would do it. But he has something even better for you to do. To earn back his trust. To show your undying devotion to his cause.' Bellatrix continued, her voice quieting as she edged closer to his ear.

As she carried on her speech, his heart began to sink lower and lower until he literally felt like he was sinking into the ground.

'Go on then, I know you are dying to tell me, you're literally on the edge of your fucking seat.' Draco said dryly.

'We got her. We got the famous mudblood. Here right this second in the dungeons below.'

His eyes widened, but then confusion washed over him.

'What the fuck has-'

'What has this got to do with you?' Bellatrix cut in sweetly. 'Well you are going to stay down there with her, until you have got every piece of knowledge from that big bushy head of hers.'

Draco felt he was going to be sick. Living in the same place as a mudblood, shitting in the same place as a mudblood, breathing in the same air as a mudblood. And not just any mudblood, know it all, unbearable to spend longer than five minutes with, Granger. _Fuck. _At least he was actually decent at getting the information he needed. A couple of rounds of torturing and she will be begging for a release. A few days tops and Draco's punishment would be over. A hint of a smile crossed his face, _think of the satisfaction of torturing Granger. _

Bellatrix noticed the smile shadowing Draco's featured and her sadistic grin grew. He had no idea.

'Did I not say? Oh, silly me… **without magic**.'

* * *

Some people find the cold comforting. An excuse to wrap up in warm jumpers and in blankets and snuggle up on a large comfy armchair right next to the fire. But not Hermione. No, she has never been a fan of the cold or the rain. It was depressing and filled the air with melancholy. And she especially despised the cold when all she was wearing was some old rotten rag that had probably been in a rubbish bin for well over a decade and slumped uncomfortably in the corner of an ancient iron barred cell. They didn't even have glass in the windows, every screams and cries of the wind flew right through that hole in the wall. They'd be lucky if they even got to torture her, hypothermia might strike first, Bloody idiots.

Hermione was resting her head on the stone floor, it was a more appealing option that the blood stained wall. The stench was unbearable, like a dozen people were lying dead beneath the floor, rotting away slowly. _Think of a plan, Hermione, think._

Where was her killer brain when she needed it. She needed to stay calm and collected. Panicking never helped situations like these and she needed to think fast.

Step One, Where was she? Most dungeons look similar to the next. To narrow it down it had to be a purebloods mansion. No one else could afford to have a dungeon.

Step Two, Who? Well she knew the few main families working closely with Voldermort. Would it be any of them? Well the Notts were out of the question, her rebellion destroyed their house only last month. Zabini's are a possibility, but the house is in Italy, she didn't remember using the port key. That leaves the last family. _Bollocks._

The Malfoys.


End file.
